


Blame Takumi

by ShyCourage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Possession, Self-Hatred, ouchie ouchie ouches, this is another hurty one, welcome to angstville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: It's all his fault... Every bit of it. No one ever told him, but they didn't have to. He knows.





	Blame Takumi

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, I need to write xanlow week, I need to finish My Love, I need to plot the potential Big Fic (Morgan and Lucina better watch out bc I'm coming for them next) that I'm hoping to write, I need to do so many things. So what do I do instead? Write more takumi angst. Ofc. I'm so sorry about this one my dudes.

It was Takumi's fault. It was always his fault, even when it wasn't. It still was.

This was no different. It was his fault, because he wasn't strong enough. It was his fault, because he waited too long to ask for help. It was his fault, because who's fault would it be if it wasn't his?

It was his fault when Mikoto died. If only he were a little closer. If only he realized what was happening sooner, he could have taken the hit. If he was just better, in general, she would still be here.

It was his fault when Corrin chose to leave Hoshido. If he had been more welcoming, a better brother, maybe Corrin would've stayed. The only plus of that was that Corrin didn't choose Nohr, either.

It was his fault that his bow started cracking, that the arrows and string changed colour.

It was his fault, now, that he couldn't make his body do anything, that it acted on the whim of someone else. Takumi had dissociated before, he knew what it was like, and this wasn't that. This was almost that, nearly, close enough that he didn't think to seek help until it was too late. It was close, but not quite. It hurt, for one thing. It felt like he was being flung to the back of his brain, locked in a cage and only barely able to see out past the gloom. Now that he was locked in that cage, he recognized that.

It was his fault that it took so long for him to realize.

It was his fault that he got possessed, because he was so weak mentally that he was the obvious choice. 

He was trapped, he couldn't escape, and it was his fault. All of it. It's his fault.

It's because of him. He caused this.

When all else fails, after all, blame Takumi.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A WRITING TUMBLR UP NOW! https://thegreatestgrimleal.tumblr.com/
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
